Stefan is not her only drug
by Mineola
Summary: Elena wants her and Stefan to be equals so she decides to take up drugs, so that they both are addicts and they finally can share everything.


She didn't know what to do any more, Stefan had lost control of his bloodlust again. She just couldn't understand how he could have let this happen, she thought it had been going so good. Him taking a bit of her blood every day, she actually had thought it was kind of hot in a way that he was feeding on her, and she thought he had thought the same. Maybe that had been the problem, like a dog learned to associate a bell with food, Stefan had learned to associate sexy time with feeding on her blood. Because after a while when they were home alone and they had started to kiss, all of a sudden he had bitten her in her neck and started to feed on her. She started yelling he had to stop but it took him a while to muster up enough strength to do that. When he finally did, they were both crying and upset. Stefan had said I have to go and had jumped out of the window, this was the last time she had seen him in real life. He had been to her house many times, this she knew because after the letter he had left her that night she had installed video cameras in her room. After every night she looked back to see if Stefan had been there. She realised how sick and stalker-like their behaviour was, but she needed to know he still loved her and wanted her and he still wanted to see her but he was too embarrassed. They had taken up the habit of leaving each other notes to still be able to communicate with each other, without having to be face to face or hear each others voices.

She was still racking her brain on what to do about her and Stefan, when a brilliant idea popped into her head. She ran into Jeremy's room. "Jer, who were the dealers when you were still a screwed up druggie?" She asked. "Why do you want to know?" Jeremy asked her with a suspicious look. She mumbled something about her being Elena and having to save everyone and drug dealers also belonging to everyone, and he just believed it, she mentally shook her head, it was obvious his head was not with the conversation but with yet another girl he liked. She just hoped this one wouldn't mysteriously die, like his previous love-interests seem to do. But anyway back to the conversation with Jeremy. He said he thought she had a hero-complex but that she was welcome to try to save Peter Pinky the drug dealer, and also gave her his phone number. She quickly wondered why he was given such a weird nickname, but decided she would find out soon enough. She thanked Jeremy and went back to her room.

She was almost giddy with the thought she and Stefan could finally be together again because she was going to find out how it felt to be addicted. She dialled Peter's number and told him she wanted taking up the habit of chasing the dragon and how much she had to pay him to keep a steady supply coming her way. He laughed at her and told her she needed to ease into it so he suggested she would try some XTC first. This sounded reasonable so she agreed. He told her she would have to pay him 100 dollars per score and she agreed, t would eat away at her heritage, but Stefan had all the money in the world so she wasn't worried.

That night Peter Pinky came to her house and she gave him the 100 dollars and complimented him on his service, coming to her house and stuff, she really appreciated it. He gave her the stuff and she shut the door and ran upstairs.

Later that night she couldn't believe it, she had so much energy she could dance and party all night long and she wanted to see Stefan so much, she wanted to touch him and hug him.

Stefan came to her window at around 3 AM, he looked surprised to see her awake, he started to turn around, but she beckoned him. He wanted to know why she was still up, and she explained her plan. How she had decided to take up a drugs habit, so they could finally be together in a healthy relationship, like equals, two addicts together.

He couldn't believe this, had she gone insane? Did she truly love him this much? He would be forever grateful, he had thought about suggesting the very same thing, but he had been afraid that she wouldn't want to. He had never been more happy in his entire life and he told her so. He went home skipping and told Damon everything that Elena told him. Damon cocked his eyebrows and said: "That is seriously.." "Romantic, true love, the sweetest thing you ever heard?" Stefan interjected lovingly "sick." Damon ended his sentence. Stefan rolled his eyes, since when was Damon the partypooper around here? Damon would never understand how deep his love for Elena went, for her mind, her body, her blood, for her love for him.

Damon would never love Elena as much as he did, he would never ask Elena to go into drugs, only because he didn't need Elena as much as he did, this more than anything else proved that he was meant to be with Elena and not Damon. And he told him so. Damon just looked incredulous at him, and said: "You two have the most dysfunctional relationship I have ever seen, and this is coming from me." Whatever, Damon just didn't understand, he only ever loved Katherine and she didn't love him back, so in his mind all relationships would be like that, but he Stefan knew better, he had only had relationships with girls who loved him, and that's how it was meant to be.


End file.
